Looney Tune Land (UXP)
'Looney Tune Land a.k.a Looney Tune Kingdom '''is the homeworld of the Looney Tunes and is featured world in ''The Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Anime Series. This world is based on The Many Series of Looney Tunes. it Includes and Basis of Zords and its Mythological Robots over the World. Description Looney Tune Land is a peacfeul, Wondderous, and Majestic Kingdom inhabited by the Looney Tunes. It has multiple kingdoms all over the planet. The Sphinx Royal Family has complete control of the planet. Looney Tune Land Has 1 powerful Heroic miltary :The Holy Knights : Made Of The Kings, Queens, & Magisters protecting this planet from evil forces The Holy Knights are classified as Super Soliders, because they are Immortal, they can evolve infinitly, the have Infinite Power making The most powerful Creatures in Existence. Male Holy Knights are very skilled with Swords and sheilds and unleashed powerful physical attacks and have incredible defense, while Female Holy Knights are experts with swords & shield, but are masters of powrful magic spells, powerful mystical barriers, and powerful chants and incantations. The Holy Knights are the Oldest and Most Skilled generation in Looney Tune Kingdom, Even They Made a few techniques which Their children will master and Surpass them. All The Princes and Princesses are Successors To All Kings & Queens Of the Holy Knights Looney Tune Kingdom has been divided into two halves: one half is ruled by Mythical beasts andLegendary creatures and the other is ruled by Animals and Natural Beasts while the Sphinx Kingdom is between the two halves and rules over the entire planet. Story In Episode 25, The Autobots arrive to this world to help the Tunes Defeat Swackhammer and the Villainous Monstars From taking The Tunes To Moron Mountain and Making them their slaves. Not to mention that the Decepticons will be Arriving to help the villains out. Sora and The Autobots will not only team up with the Lonney Tunes, Also With Michael Jordan and Bill Murray, and The Holy Knights as well. Even Queen Star Storm Can Uses Holy Magic To Fight Against Judge Doom and Darkness Incarnate. The Autobots, The Tunes, and The Holy Knights will push back and defeat the Decepticons, The Evil Troops and the Monstars and save Looney Tune Fortress From Complete Destruction. Later in Episode 77, King Star Raid, Queen Star Storm and Their Holy Kinights and the Heroes can Help with Humans to Save the World. However, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Are the Generals, and King Star Raid & Queen Star Storm are the Current rulers Of this world & Supreme Commanders of The Holy Guardians while their daughter, Mirage Star Sphinx is their successor to the throne, and New Supreme Commander of The New Generation Of Holy Knights. Holy Knights / Rulers of Looney Tune Kingdom Grand Rulers/ Leaders of Holy Knights King Star Raid Sphinx Queen Star Storm Sphinx Magical Guardians/ Guardians of the Mystic Arts King Fire Raid Dragon Queen Aqua Storm Mermaid King Tornado Raid Hydra Queen Tsunami Storm Siren King Dark Raid Chimera Queen Blaze Storm Phoenix King Storm Raid Thunder Bird Queen Hydro Storm Kraken King Terra Riad Manticore Queen Scatter Blast Nyx King Inferno Raid Kaiju Queen Leaf Blade Dryad King Axe Blade Minotaur Queen Air Raid Griffin King Sky Blaze Garuda Queen Mystic Raid Jinn King Horn Blade Faun Queen Shine Blast Unicorn King Rapid Blast Centaur Queen Galaxy Blast Pegasus King Blade Burst Elf Queen Light Blast Fairy Raid Cats King Spark Blast Lion Queen Quick Silver Cheetah King Holy Blitz Tiger Queen Luna Blade Panther King Mirage Blade Bengal Queen Silver Bolt Puma King Zero Blast Lynx Queen Blitz Storm Wildcat King Strike Raid Jaguar Queen Quake Storm Leopard Dog Brigade King War Path Dog Queen Fire Light Coyote King Big Bang Wolf Queen Nova Blade Fox King Spike Raid Dalmatian Queen Quick Blade Beagle King Night Blade Bulldog Air Tunes / Masters of the Sky Queen Qiuck Draw Crane King Air Strike Eagle Queen Sky Storm Falcon King Air Raid Pelacon Queen Swift Slash Bat King Shadow Raid Owl Queen Sky Raid Dove King Dark Raid Raven Queen Holy Claw Pigeon King Desert Raid Vulture Beast Masters King Heavy Fist Gorilla Queen Blizzard Bast Penguin King Swift Kick Antelope Queen Mega Hammer Ape King Magma Master Bull Queen Aqua Tornado Turtle King Hammer Blade Buffalo Queen Armor Hide Armadillo King Land Raid Kangaroo Queen Tree Blade Koala King War Machine Zebra Lizard Sages/ Dino Guardians Queen Posion Blade Snake King Grim Lock Tyranosaurus Queen Iron Blade Triceratops King Sludge Hammer Braciosaurus Queen Silver Blade Velociraptor King Quick Charge Katsuyamasaurus Queen Double Blade Chameleon King Heavy Blade Basilisk Queen Wild Blade Serpent Demonic Guardians/ Hell's Protectors Queen Blood Storm Spider King Dark Blade Devil Queen Hell Blade Vampire King Nega Raid Zombie Queen Dark Blast Witch King Road Rage Phantom Queen Wild Fang Werewolf King Blitz Hammer Mummy Queen Bone Blast Skeleton King Nightmare Blade Wraith Holy Guardians/ Heaven's Savoirs Queen Halo Storm Angel King Holy Blade Archangel Queen Saint Storm Ophanim King Halo Raid Seraphim Queen Chasity Bee King Temporance Toad Queen Dillengence Monkey King Charity Ferret Queen Patience Alligator King Humility Rhino Queen Kindness Parrot Aquatic Raiders Queen Ink Blast Octopus King Quick Blade Sword Fish Queen Ice Blast Dolphin King Aqua Raid Shark Queen Multicolor Rainbow Fish King Hydro Blade Hippocampus Queen Purity Blast Xana King Aquarius Strm Kelpie Ancient Magisters/Tailed Guardians Azure Blast Dragon Scaret Blaze Sparrow Snow Fang Tiger Black Hammer Tortoise Sand Raid Shuhaku Fire Storm Nibi Shell Raid Sanbi Wild Raid Son Goku Rapid Fire Gobi Magma Raid Rokubi Sky Storm Nanabi Primal Raid Hachibi Apolla Storm Kyubi Gravity Raid Jubi Alien Tunes /Cryptic Guardians King Speed Blast Reptillian Queen Gold Blade Venusiaan Kindg Spirit Blade Andromedans Queen Sub Zero Yeti King Zero Blade Zanizbar Leopard Queen Final Raid Maltese Tiger King Hot Shot Kappa Queen Rapid Speed Jackalope King Finale Blast Ahool Queen Shine Blast Martian Category:Worlds Category:Non-Disney Worlds Category:Universe XP Kingdom Hearts